Meet The Miller Family
'''Meet The Miller Family '''is the 5th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The School Play Synopsis: A peek in the life of David and his big family. Character appearances: * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Robert Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Riley Robinson Transcript: On a Saturday morning, David woke up. He noticed Greg already working on an experiment. Robert and Riley just woke up. David: I see Riley spent the night again. Robert: He sure did! Riley: Yep! Now time to make breakfast! Greg: Oh yes! Make my eggs florentine! David: That might be pushing it. Greg: What? They can make anything! David: Believe me. I know. ~ ~ ~ The entire Miller family was around the dining room table eating breakfast. David: Robert, Riley. You really outdid yourselves. Sarah: Yeah! Thanks to you two, I won't be late for work. Todd: Yep! You two are remarkable. As are all our kids. Sarah: Yes! Every one of you is remarkable. David (to viewers): Yep. A typical day in the Miller home. Every one of my siblings are extremely remarkable. However, I like to think I'm superior. ~ ~ ~ Brittany was painting a picture in the living room when Emma came in. Brittany: Emma! I need you to pose for my next picture. Emma: Maybe not. You see, I need to finish my novel. I want it to get published by the end of the year. Brittany: You've said that about your last FIVE novels and they never got published. Emma: This one will be. It's a story about our family. David came in and overheard. David: What kind of imbecilic simpleton with no life would read that? Emma: Excuse me! I know PLENTY of people who would read it. David: Your little friend Maggie...doesn't count. Emma turned red. Emma: Well! She stomped off to her room. David: Well. Someone had to tell her the truth. Brittany: Yeah. But wasn't that a bit too harsh? David smirked. David: Maaaaybe.... David left as Brittany rolled her eyes. ~ ~ ~ Greg was primping himself in the bathroom mirror when David came in. Greg: Oh good. You need to help me with my hair. Darcy invited me over for a playdate. David: First of all, no one cares how you do your hair. And second of all, I thought an intelligent person like yourself wouldn't waste time with such simplistic scum. Greg turned red. Greg: OH! And Lisa is better? She's heartless like you! David pretended to not hear Greg. David: Whatever you say... David left. ~ ~ ~ Henry and Lizzie were arguing. Lizzie: Henry, I can't believe you sold my psych 101 book JUST to buy a calculator! Henry: It's not JUST a calculator. It's a calculator, computer, phone, and mini fridge all in one! Lizzie: Who would even buy that? Henry: I would! And it was the best 30 bucks I ever spent! Robert overheard the commotion and entered. Robert: Woah. Lizzie, Henry. What's going on here? Henry: Don't you have a boyfriend to cuddle? Robert: I do. But then I heard this. Please make up! Lizzie: He sold my book to buy some cheap calculator with unnecessary functions! Henry: What? Flip said it was a good deal! Lizzie: I knew it! Mom and Dad said to never buy anything from him! Robert: Yeah. Is that what you were fighting about? I could have told you that. In the meantime, Riley and I have an encore of Descendants 3 to watch. We LOVE that movie! Lizzie rolled her eyes. Lizzie: Very well. Robert ruffled Henry's hair and left. ~ ~ ~ Sarah and Todd just got home from work. They lied on the couch all tired. Robert and Riley noticed this and were exasperated as they paused the TV. Robert: Mom! Dad! Couldn't you see Riley and I were watching Descendants 3? Sarah: I'm sorry, Bobby. We're exhausted. Todd: Yeah. Think you can make your famous whoopie pies? Riley: Of course we would. Robert: And please. Don't call me Bobby. You know I outgrew that name! Sarah: Sorry! I've been calling you that since you were born! Robert rolled his eyes and left as Riley followed. ~ ~ ~ It was dinner time. Robert and Riley took a 3 cheese lasagna out of the oven. Robert: Come on everyone! Dinner! The rest of the Millers came into the kitchen and got their meals. They all sat down at the dining room table. David: Well, this was a fantastic day! Greg: I'll say. But please. Get between Darcy and me, and meet my deathly massage chair. David rolled his eyes. David (to viewers): These people may not be perfect. But I'm glad to call them family. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1